Rebekah and Hayley
The relationship between Original Vampire Rebekah Mikaelson and Werewolf Hayley Marshall. They are known as "Haybekah" by fans. The Vampire Diaries Season Four Although Elijah frequently mentions to Rebekah about Hayley (via cellphone) and that she is pregnant with Klaus' unborn daughter. But Rebekah and Hayley have not officially met during this time. Throughout The Originals Season One In House of the Rising Son, they both met for the first time at Klaus' mansion in New Orleans. But Rebekah mistakes Hayley for the maid and makes a comment about her carrying Klaus' baby. While looking for Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley come across her coffin where Klaus stores Rebekah when he daggers her, this spooks Hayley and Rebekah tells her that she should get out of the Mikaelson Family while she still can. Later Hayley decides to miscarriage the baby, but re-thinks it last minute just when Marcel's nightwalkers approach and proceed on taking her to see Marcel (as Werewolves are banned from the French Quarter). Hayley then throws a cup of Wolfsbane in one of the nightwalker's face's, this angers him and just when he is about to attack her Rebekah extracts his heart and says "Is that anyway to treat a pregnant lady?". They later confront an angry Klaus at the mansion, who gets even more angry and attempts to strangle Hayley to death after she admits to him that she tried to miscarriage on purpose. Rebekah quickly pulls him away and tells him it is okay to feel emotional. After that Hayley and Rebekah have a talk with each other, and Hayley gives Rebekah the daggers that Klaus hid underneath her coffin, this shows that they trust each other, with Rebekah telling her; "Us girls have to stick together." In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley briefly reads Elijah's journal. In the journal he described the changes in his siblings since becoming a vampire, he wrote about Rebekah's change and Hayley had a brief flashback of when Rebekah saved her from Marcel's nightwalkers. In Girl in New Orleans, the witch Agnes tries to convince Hayley to visit a doctor in the bayou to check on the baby. Hayley doesn't give in until Rebekah reprimands her for not taking better care of her baby. While Hayley is with the doctor, Agnes sets a trap and tries to have her killed. Hayley escapes after texting Rebekah her location and kills three of her assassins, Rebekah arrives and kills the fourth, she then hears more coming and tells Hayley to run as arrows are shot at her. When Rebekah wakes, Hayley is nowhere to be seen and she meets Klaus after telling him of their situation. Klaus arrives and demands to know where Hayley is. After pondering her whereabouts and looking on her phone, they hear a noise outside and see Hayley slowly making their way towards them. Rebekah and Klaus rush to her and she helps Hayley sit. Rebekah asks her how she escaped and how her wounds were healed, and after Hayley says she doesn't know, possibly the full moon, Rebekah tells her that her unborn daughter saved her life by healing her wounds. Quotes :Hayley: "Who the hell are you?" :Rebekah: "Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you?" :(Hayley puts down the iron poker, smiling wryly.) :Hayley: "Hello. Not the maid." :Rebekah: "Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?" :Hayley: "You have your brother's manners." :Rebekah: "And his temper, too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?" :Hayley: "Beats me. He's long gone." :Rebekah: "What do you mean, "long gone"?" :Hayley: "Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire." :Rebekah: "Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" :Rebekah: "The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite." :Hayley: "You think Klaus killed him." :Rebekah: "We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine." :Hayley: (incredulously) "He keeps your coffin on standby." :Rebekah: "He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere." :Hayley: "I feel sick." :Rebekah: "Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone." :Hayley: "Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me." :Rebekah: "Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run." :Sophie: "Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley." :Rebekah: "Who?" :(Sophie gives her a significant look.) :Rebekah: "Oh, right the mumzy. Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here. How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago." :(To vampire Rebekah killed after attacking Hayley) :Rebekah: "That's no way to treat a pregnant lady, I do hate bad manners." :Rebekah: " Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted." :Hayley: "I know you don't know me very well... but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there." :Rebekah: "Us girls have got to look out for each other." :- House of the Rising Son ---- :Rebekah: (To Klaus) "Oh, I am so moved by your new found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." :Rebekah: (To Sophie "You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Hayley and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over. We failed." :- Tangled Up In Blue ---- Trivia *Claire Holt (Rebekah) and Phoebe Tonkin (Hayley) are best friends. **This is the third time they have starred together as supernatural creatures. **They both played mermaids in . Gallery Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 2 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 3 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 4 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 5 TO 1x02.jpg P&C.jpg|BTS Sinnersandsaints.jpg Sinners10.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x04.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x042.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x043.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x044.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x045.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x046.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah and Hayley 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Reference See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship